


Pokémon Go

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camus y Hyoga son hermanos, Camus y Milo son pareja, Comedy, Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: AU! Lo único que Camus quería era compartir un momento tranquilo con Milo, su novio raro, y Hyoga, su atolondrado hermano. Platicar, comer un helado... pero ellos solo querían atrapar pokemones legendarios y pelearse cual niños pequeños.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Camus y Milo son pareja. Camus y Hyoga son hermanos. Milo y Hyoga no se soportan. Voilà!

 

―¿Hyoga? ―no hubo respuesta―. ¿Hyoga? Te estoy hablando.

Siguió sin haber respuesta. El joven estaba ensimismado, perdido en un juego en su celular.

―¡Por todos los dioses, Hyoga! ―vociferó Milo, harto, y estampó su mano contra la nuca del joven―. Responde la maldita pregunta.

―¡Oye! ―se quejó, masajeando la zona dolorida―. ¿Qué decían?

Camus solo suspiró y Milo rodó los ojos.

Esta actitud de Hyoga, ya repetitiva, empezaba a molestar a los mayores. Por un lado, Camus solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermano menor. No siempre, pero quería que cuando sucediera, fuera agradable. Por otro lado, Milo sabía que cada momento que Hyoga pasara jugando, sus posibilidades de capturar pokémones aumentaba y las suyas, disminuían.

―Nada ―respondió Milo―. Uno de chocolate, por favor.

Un minuto después, la empleada de la heladería le tendió un cono de helado con dos enormes bolas. Milo lo recibió y se lo dio a Hyoga, quien lo tomó desganado.

―No me gusta el chocolate.

―De malas.

―Ahora guarda ese teléfono, siéntate y cómete el helado como la gente normal, Hyoga ―ordenó Camus, apropiándose de una mesa libre cercana.

―Pides demasiado, Camus ―rio.

―¡Milo!

―¡Suficiente! Ambos ―dijo Camus y miró fijamente a cada uno de sus acompañantes. Los quería, y mucho, mas en este momento los quería callados y calmados―. Esta es una salida familiar y vamos a compartir en familia. Sin aparatos.

Tras unos momentos de incómodo silencio, sonó el celular de Milo. Un mensaje. Luego otro, otro y otro más.

―¿Puedo? ―preguntó el griego, cauteloso.

―Adelante ―concedió.

De inmediato, Milo tomó su celular y lo ojeó rápidamente. Nada de pokémones a la vista y cuatro mensajes de alguien.

―Es Aioria ―sonríe―. Va a una cita y pregunta cuál de las dos camisas queda mejor con el saco ―se acerca más a Camus para que este pueda ver las fotos―. ¿Cuál crees?

―La celeste, la lisa. Con la de cuadros se ve-

―Como un tonto ―interrumpió Milo, entre risas.

―Algo así.

En ese momento, un grupo de jovencitos pasó corriendo junto a la heladería, gritando nombres extraños. Snorlax, Flareon y Pikachu alcanzó a escuchar Camus. Para él no significaban nada, pero esas palabras despertaron un súbito interés en los otros dos.

―¿Aioria sigue escribiendo? ―inquirió Camus al ver que Milo no soltaba su celular. Por el contrario, estaba muy concentrando en lo que sea que estaba viendo en él.

―…Sí.

Milo se acomodó mejor en su asiento, de forma que su pareja no pudiera ver el contenido de la pantalla. Justo en ese momento apareció una sombra en su juego, muy cerca de su ubicación.

“¿Podría ser un Mewtoo?”, pensó.

―¿Milo? ¿Qué- ?

―Pregunta por… zapatos―interrumpió el susodicho. Debía irse de inmediato a atrapar al legendario pokémon antes que lo perdiera, aunque sin despertar sospechas en Camus.

―¿Zapatos? ― cuestionó el pelirrojo, incrédulo.

―Así es ―dirigió una última mirada a su aparato antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo―. Voy al baño, no me tardo ―le dio un beso a Camus, dejó su helado en la mesa y se levantó de su asiento.

―¿Vas a enviarle fotos íntimas a Aioria de nuevo?

Aquella pregunta hizo que el griego frenara en seco.

Hyoga sabía perfectamente qué sucedía con Milo y su afán de ir al baño, pero no permitiría que sucediera. Al menos no de momento. El menor había aprovechado el descuido de Camus para revisar el juego, y ahí vio la misma sombra. Decidió que no le dejaría tan fácil las cosas a Milo, mientras él se quedaba atrapado en esa heladería bajo el escrutinio de su hermano.

―¡Eso nunca sucedió! ―se defendió Milo. Sin embargo, el intenso sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas decía otra cosa.

―Baja la voz ―dijo Camus halando el brazo su novio en un intento porque este se calmara―. La gente está mirando hacia acá.

―Entonces, ¿cómo llegaron fotos de tu…coso… a su celular?

―Suficiente, Hyoga ―intercedió Camus.

Milo gruñó. Ahora estaba enfadado y avergonzado.

Estaba a punto de arremeter contra su no tan querido cuñado cuando su mente se iluminó. A lo mejor Hyoga no era tan tonto como parecía y también sabía del Mewtoo cercano. Por esta razón, intentaría controlarse. Al menos de momento.

―Está bien. Pasó una sola vez y fue un error ―acotó, más sereno―. Las fotos eran para Camus ―ante la cara de asco del joven decidió agregar en voz baja―. No que las necesite mucho, después de todo lo ve y-

―¡Milo! ―le advirtió un apenado Camus.

―Tú me entiendes.

El griego le guiñó un ojo a Hyoga, palmeó su espalda un par de veces y se marchó.

―Creo que el baño no queda en esa dirección.

―No… ―en ese instante, Hyoga vio la oportunidad perfecta de escapar y no la iba a desaprovechar―. Seguro el helado se le subió a la cabeza y lo atontó. Iré a indicarle el camino.

―Hyoga, espera.

Demasiado tarde. Su atolondrado hermano ya seguía los pasos de su novio, el raro.

*******

Tan pronto dejó el local atrás, Milo corrió hacia la dirección donde según el juego estaría el codiciado Mewtwo. No le importaron las miradas curiosas y molestas de los visitantes del centro comercial al ver a un hombre adulto correr sin sentido entre los concurridos pasillos del centro comercial. Si bien le pareció ver un par de caras conocidas, las ignoró y siguió su recorrido; ellas no importaban en ese momento, solo su presa.

De pronto, lo vio claramente.

El majestuoso, legendario y único pokémon. Mewtwo. Y sería solo suyo.

Apuntó, lanzó la pokebola y falló por poco. Sin embargo, ahí seguía el pokémon, inamovible, listo para ser atrapado. Así que se preparó por segunda vez: apuntó, lanzó y, súbitamente, algo lo golpeó. El impacto logró desestabilizarlo por una fracción de segundo, mas fue tiempo suficiente para que su anhelado Mewtwo se desvaneciera.

―¿Lo atrapaste? ―Milo escuchó decir, seguido de una risilla tonta.

―¿Qué demonios, Hyoga? ―gritó enojado cuando reconoció al muchacho―. ¡Eres un hijo de puta! ―le dio un empujón. Si bien podía tolerarlo en ocasiones, esta no era una de ellas― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―otro empujón más y Hyoga terminó el suelo.

―¡¿Qué te pasa?! Era solo una broma.

―Sí, claro.

Milo suspiró y se obligó a calmarse. Por mucho que le molestara el menor y que le hiciera perder su valioso Mewtwo, él seguía siendo el adulto y debía intentar traer algo de cordura a la situación. Algo difícil después de haber actuado como un niño con graves problemas de ira, llevándose por delante a otro niño.

―Ya, ya ―trató de consolarlo―. Fue un empujoncito nada más. Estábamos bromeando, ¿no?

―No eres tú el que está en el suelo por un “empujoncito”.

―No fue para tanto.

Milo le tendió una mano a Hyoga, pero este la rechazó con brusquedad. A su alrededor, los murmullos crecían y las miradas se hacían más severas.

―Vámonos, Hyoga ―dijo Milo, arrodillándose junto al rubio caído―. La gente está mirando y no quieres hacer un espectáculo.

―Ya lo hicimos y es tu maldita culpa ―respondió mordaz el menor.

―Al menos nadie nos conoce ―lo tomó del brazo e intentó halarlo sin parecer que lo estuviese lastimando, por mucho que así lo deseara―. Nos vamos rápido y nunca volvemos. Andando.

Muy a su pesar, Hyoga se dejó arrastrar de Milo hasta que dejaron el tumulto de curiosos atrás. Cierto era que quiso gastarle una broma al griego, hacerle perder un par de pokémones y hacerlo rabiar un rato. Pero, como es habitual con Milo, las cosas se salieron de las manos. Mientras ponderaba si debía contarle a su hermano sobre el incidente, ya habían regresado a heladería.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Camus no estaba.

Según una de las empleadas del local, el hermoso pelirrojo se había ido hacía no tanto tiempo atrás, con cara adusta y farfullando en un idioma extraño. En otras palabras, Camus estaba enojado y eso nunca era algo bueno.

Después de llamar decenas de veces al francés sin recibir respuesta y de buscarlo por todos lados en vano, ambos hombres yacían derrotados en la entrada del centro comercial.

―¿Crees que él sepa que estábamos jugando Pokémon Go? ―preguntó Hyoga.

―Él no sabe que lo juego ―respondió Milo, quien alternaba entre llamar a Camus e intentar conseguir un taxi, pero en un viernes por la noche era toda una odisea

―Claro que sí ―refutó el menor con la vista fija en su celular. Nada de juegos esta vez; él también buscaba un taxi―. Él lo sabe todo y eres un tonto si crees lo contrario. Llevas no sé cuántos años con él y, si alguien debería conocerlo de verdad, ese eres tú. Camus nunca dice nada, solamente se traga todo hasta que explota.

Milo masajeó su sien, cansado. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Hyoga tenía razón y eso le inspiraba una sensación extraña. Por un lado, el mundo se iba a acabar, pues ese pequeño rubio tenía razón y Milo no. Por otro lado, si Camus sabía y nunca dijo nada, nunca insinuó que era raro para un hombre adulto estar jugando como cualquier otro niño, quería decir que tenía el mejor novio del mundo.

―Estamos jodidos ―admitió el griego. Sí, tenía el mejor novio del mundo, pero dicho novio tenía un genio de los mil demonios―. ¿Qué crees que haga?

―No lo sé ―Hyoga se encogió de hombros―. Probablemente tire tu celular al mar, confisque el mío y no nos hable hasta el próximo año bisiesto.

―¿Por qué solo tiraría el mío?

―Porque él paga mi teléfono, no el tuyo.

Nuevamente, Hyoga tenía razón. En definitiva, el fin de los tiempos estaba cerca.

Ambos hombres suspiraron con pesadez, imaginando las mil y una formas de calmar la helada ira de su querido acuariano y no morir en el intento.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que ya pasó la fiebre del Pokémon Go, pero tenía esta idea desde hace mucho y debía escribirla. Nunca he jugado, así que perdonen cualquier error que encuentren sobre la dinámica. Mi asesora no me asesoró mucho XD


End file.
